The Wild Child
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: A One-Shot about our favorite Vampires and little fae and a new character in a small little town. A nice, light hearted story about a young vampire trying to make the best out of where she is. A/U


Cute little One Shot about a character I made up. Let me know if you think it should stay a one shot or become a story, I am open for ideas! I hope you enjoy it!

This is an A/U with my own character Eva.

* * *

_**The Wild Child**_

* * *

"Put the music louder, Jess!" Jess ran over to the stereo blasting the song 'Get Lucky' by Daft Punk. The party was in full swing, all the teens were practically under a trance, dancing and drinking. The vampires were dancing and partying as well. Bill had given Jessica the house and decided to move in with his fiance, Selah Humphrey. Jessica met Eva at Fangtasia one night and the two vampire teenagers have been irreplaceable ever since.

Eva had been staying with Jessica since her maker had business to attend to. Eva took advantage of her maker being busy to run off to New York with her friend, Harper who was 200 years older but, 17 at heart. Unfortunately, one of his underlings was a fan of the Big Apple and spotted her partying, dragging her all the way home she had to face the music when her maker scolded her about leaving with no notice.

He instead sent to a place where he knows she would be kept in line but, with people she actually liked. Pam took Eva the moment she arrived and shopped until sunrise. Eva loved Pam's attitude and style, Tara was perfect for Pam with her bravery and the way she stood her ground. Eva originally suppose to stay with Eric but, hearing Sookie and Eric bang each other senseless grew annoying after a while. She finally convinced Eric to let her leave but, under the terms of residing with Pam or Jessica, who lived across the cemetery.

"Eva! I can't believe you managed to find all these people on such short notice! How did you- Oh my god! I am in love with your dress, I have to borrow it." The red headed vampire in a skin tight red dress that showed all her curves and black heels examined her close friend who was dancing around red dress with a black top piece that amplified her breast, her attire was topped off with black lace sleeves and cheetah print pumps.

"Well let's just say I have my ways. As for the dress, anything that's mine is yours you know that!" The girls laughed. Everybody made noise when 'We Can't Stop' blasted. Everyone began dancing, and the influence of dancing and drinking took a toll on some individuals. One girl passed out in the front of the house, while several guys tried to hit on the two girls several times. The crowed sang along to the song and continued to party.

Eric texted her to tell her that he could hear the party from his house, Eva laughed and told him he could bring Sookie and party along. It seemed as if everyone was in a trance, the music blared as the humans and vampires danced the night away. Some people were talking or drinking, which ever way everyone was enjoying themselves. Eva turned around to find Jessica full on making out with Jason Stackhouse, laughing she walked outside to find Jasper outside. It's safe to say Jasper had to be one of the hardest partying vampires she had ever come across. She met Jas when she was 40 years old, the two had gotten along amazingly well, then when they met Jessica it seemed the trio we always in the party scene.

"Jas! You made it!" Eva ran to Jasper to hug him, picking her up he laughed. "And miss one of Eva's infamous parties. Not a chance, babe." Eva dragged Jasper in the house and began to dance with him. Laughing and talking, the two weaved their way towards the kitchen to grab True Blood, passing the sea of drunk humans and horny vampires they finally made it to the kitchen

"God, I miss the party scene. You came all the way here, for a party four hours before sunrise? Really!" She laughed as she sipped her True two laughed at the scene of a woman doing a very awkward dance in order to seduce a very drunk guy. "So where is little red?" Jas, came up with the nickname when he came over one day and found Jessica's little red riding hood outfit in the closet.

"With Mr. Good cop/Naughty cop." He laughed at the new name for Jason.

"I think we both know what going on upstairs." She slapped is shoulder and placed her drink on the counter, she grabbed the jest black haired, brown eyed vampire and dragged him into the room where everyone was dancing. "Care to dance?"

"Well, of course Ev. Dancing with the host, what an honor." The two got lost in the music, dancing and singing along. Occasionally, he would grab her hips and pulled her closer causing her to laugh and grind against him. The world seem to movie around the two who were in a haze of excitement and party fever.

They broke out of the trance when her phone vibrated, she saw a text message from Eric.

_"He is on his way to Jess's house, and Bill caught wind of the party. I suggest you stop it before they crash it. -E"_

"Shit. Hold on, Jas. We got party crashers, you know the drill!" Jasper nodded and ran off to put an end to the party. Eva quickly looked around for Jessica but, couldn't find her. Luckily, she caught Jason's scent and followed it upstairs her nose was hit with a wave of sex. Groaning about killing her friend's fun she knew she would have to see Jessica on top of Jason, trying to ignore the moans filled with pleasure. The two reached their climax just as Eva barged in, the two ignored Eva clouded by their lust and bliss.

"Jess, papa bear is coming! Someone said something about the party, Eric says he should be on his way, knowing Bill. My maker shouldn't far behind either, $200 I bet Bill snitched." Jess turned around, "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay I will be right down. What are we going to do?" She said as Jason and her quickly got dressed. The music stopped and Jessica looked at Eva thinking it was Bill who did it.

"That was Jasper stopping the party and getting everyone out before they come." Eva said trying to calm Jessica down. Jason threw his pants on and scurried out of the room kissing Jessica on the lips before leaving. Eva raised her eyebrow and smirked at her friend.

Still managing to tease Jess she mocked her friend's moans, "Oh god, Yes! Yes Jason. Ah, fuck yeah. Harder!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Shut up! Stop making fun of me, we have other things to worry about." Eva rolled her eyes, "Yeah other things like, 'Where shall I screw him next?'" In her best posh British accent. The two laughed at how she said it until they heard a door slam.

"JESSICA AND EVA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The two girls looked at each other, they both recognized that voice anywhere. Bill. The two girls shared a panicked look,"Show time, Jess." Eva said. Jessica shook her head, "No, you first."

"No way! He is your dad!"

"Exactly, he will kill me, not you!"

"But he will reprimand me first."

Jessica looked at Eva and sighed. She ran at Vampire speed down the stairs, Eva followed behind her coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs they were met with an angry Bill. Jasper was sitting on the steps, Jessica sat behind Eva who sat next to Jasper; Jessica tried to have as much protection she could from Bill, therefore sitting in the back of the two. Eric was leaning against the wall while Bill was yelling at the three.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? Minors drinking and getting high, underage sex, feeding off of humans!"

Jessica tried to defend herself, "But we weren't! Jason is an adult, all three of us can't get fucked up and we weren't feeding off of anyone so it rea-"

"But on my property! Which makes me responsible, not you, not Eva, nor Jasper. It's on me. I don't mind a small party but a frat party? Do you know how embarrassing when you're fiance has to tell you she just got a call from Andy, saying there is a party at the house and he keeps getting complaints but, doesn't want to go there cause he knows the Jail would be packed with minors! I am disappointed in you girls, Jessica I leave you the house to give you privacy and Eva I let you stay here when you asked me to live here cause you felt weird being with Eric and Sookie." Bill was fuming but Eva was happy he wasn't throwing things like last time he got livid when he caught Jessica in bed with a very drunk Jason. Now that was a show.

Eva felt bad, Bill had let her into his home when she told him about not liking with Eric and Sookie and she didn't want to go with Pam because her and Tara and their lesbian fiasco they tended to have. Jessica was the only vampire that she could act like a normal teenage girl she was. Jessica was forever 17 and Eva was forever 18, they just wanted to have fun like all of the other teens had from time to time. They quickly learned having fun like normal teenagers came with punishments that normal teenagers got when they acted out of line.

"Bill, I'm sorry. I called a few friends and I guess in a small town like this the word spread." Bill looked hard at Eva. "Maybe you two shouldn't have lived together. I put faith in the both of you and this is how you repay me?"

Eva was annoyed at how a man that wasn't her maker was disciplining her, "Repay you how? Jessica has to be the perfect little progeny because you were king. Tell, me this Bill. When has Jessica ever disobeyed you? Never. So how can you get on our case for one small incident, it's not our fault word spreads in the bumfuck town!"

Bill countered the young vampire, "But you do! You throw parties and wild ones at that. Your maker informed me of of your status in the vampire world. A wild child, that is what you are known for. You are lucky I don't send you back to Eric's-"

Eric cut in annoyed at Bill, "Don't make me sound like a punishment, Compton. You knew how Eva was. You were informed yet, you didn't care so how can you be angry that this happened. She may be a 'Wild Child' but at least she managed the party enough to make sure no one was hurt. Unlike your child that was too busy screwing someone, to control the party."

Bill stared at Eva knowing what Eric had said was true. Jessica was to blame as much as Eva was. Eva may love to party and act like a child but she always was able to control everything. Bill's allowed his angry look to falter, displaying a defeated look.

"Fine, you two are to stay in the house for a week. No partying, no going out, in here for seven days. Understood? And if I ever hear anything like this happen again I will make sure to let your maker deliver the punishment to the two of you." Bill referred to Eva's maker, both girls knew that Bill let them off easy since, he was a parent at one point and was a little understanding even if his kids were too young party.

The girls pretended to be upset with Bill's punishment to satisfy him, hoping he would leave. Why Eric was there, they didn't know. Probably Eric was bitched out by Bill enough to get him to go to the house.

"So I can leave, right?" Jasper said happily, the girls love Jasper but he really was an idiot at times. Eric raised a curious eyebrow, "He is joking, I hope." He said in a deadpan voice.

Bill looked at Jasper, "No you aren't. You are go-" Bill was cut off by another voice. "Thank you for calling me, Bill." Jessica's eyebrows shot up and looked at Eva, "Your maker is actually here! Oh shit." She whispered. Eva looked at her friend with a bored expression played on her face, "No shit, Jess. I told you your daddy called him, you owe me $200."

"Godric, I just told the girls there punishment. As for Jasper..." Bill said looking at the 2,000 year old vampire.

* * *

"Eva, I want to talk to you in private. Now." Eva looked back at Jessica who was cleaning up the mess, along with Jasper as Bill continued to scold them every time he found alcohol or marijuana. Following her maker out the house, they stayed quiet until he stopped walking by a large tree in the woods.

"I told you to behave, after running off with Harper and being dragged back by Isabel, I sent you here thinking your brother would keep you in line which I was completely wrong. After all I did for you, you humiliate me in front of my child, and a younger vampire, who had to reprimand you! Why do you do this to me, Eva? I love you, you are my last progeny and even Eric learned after the first time. Maybe I should do what I did to Eric and Nora when they misbehaved, after what you went through in your human life I wanted to be gentle with you. Obviously you are going to force me to re-evaluate my disciplinary actions towards you."

"Then do it! Do what you did with Nora and Eric, I wasn't lying when I told you three that the party got out of hand. And Eric is near by, he would help me if anything happened. I just wanted to have fun, being Godric's child you have a certain expectation, I wanted to let loose. I am sorry for disappointing you again."

"Don't play that guilt game with me Eva! You will grow up by choice or I will force you!"

"So I am an issue for you, is that it? Messing up daddy's great reputation?" Eva looked at Godric and noticed his features had softened. Godric knew Eva had him wrapped around her little finger.

He looked at his child and remembered the scared young polish girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was shivering as she ran barefoot from the Nazi's that tried to take her to the camps. Now he saw his beautiful progeny who had brown roots while the rest was dyed dirty blonde, her green eyes contrasted against her dark smokey eye. This was the girl he took in as a seventeen year old and nursed back to health and turned her at eighteen; Godric had a soft spot for her. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry, little one. I was being harsh, I just want you to grow to be a great, successful vampire." Godric whispered as he hugged her. Eva leaned her head against her maker's collar bone, "As annoying as you are, I still love you. I'm sorry for the party and Bill calling you here. I know you were busy."

Godric looked down at Eva as she looked up at him, still holding her he spoke, "I resigned from my sheriff duties, today. I wanted to spend time with my children, Pam, Sookie and finally meet this Tara you constantly converse to me about repeatedly. I am staying at the house, I would be pleased if you joined me but, understand wanting to stay with Jessica."

"Am I still grounded by Bill and you?" Godric smirked at his child's attempt to give him her most adorable look to get out of the grounding. Godric kissed her on her forehead and chuckled, "Oh yes, you are." Eva made a whining noise as she put her forehead to Godric's chest annoyed she didn't get what she wanted.

"Now, I believe you have a house to clean up at human speed, according to Bill."

"But that will take forever! Please, can I stay with you for a little bit before I go inside." She jutted her bottom lip out to Godric in her last attempt to avoid cleaning. Godric gave her a peck on the lips, "Nice try. Now go clean up."

Eva huffed in annoyance and walked away. She turned around towards Godric, "By the way you owe me new shoes for walking in this dirty wooded area, thanks daddy." She winked and sped off at vampire speed.

* * *

Jessica was on the phone with Jason. It was sheer torture to hear Jessica talk dirty on the phone to him, it weirded Eva out since Jason was her somewhat sister in law's brother. Eva spent the last ten minutes begging Sookie to get her out of the house. Five minutes later Sookie pulled up to the drive way, "Sookie get me out of here! She is having phone sex with Jason and things are getting heated. Let me change quickly, I don't want to go out in jeans and a t-shirt it looks bland."

Sookie grabbed her hand, "Trust me you look fine for where we are going." Eva looked at Sookie like she was crazy and climbed into the car. The two talked about what had occurred the previous night and how Bill punished the them.

Sookie maybe really cheery but, Eva really liked her plus she knew how to keep Eric on a tight leash from whoring around. She knew Pam wasn't a huge fan of Sookie until recently, not that Sookie even cared; After all, Pam was Pam. The drive took about twenty minutes luckily without any traffic. Soon they arrived at a large house, "Uh.. Sookie why are we here?" Eva looked at the fairy.

Sookie sighed, "Look, Bill was over with Saleh when you called. He heard what you said and told me you guys were grounded. I had three options deal with Jessica's freak talk, get bored out of your mind at Saleh's place or go to Godric's. You and I both know this sounded like the best option." Eva looked out the window and saw Godric's lights on.

"You're right I rather be here than hearing Jess with your brother or Saleh and Bill go on about wedding plans." The two walked out of the car towards Godric's. Sookie knocked on the door and smiled when he appeared. Eva was the first to speak as she walked past Godric into the house, "I'm glad you aren't into phone sex." Godric gave his progeny a confused look.

As soon as she vanished Sookie spoke,"I don't know if Eric called you but, she called up complaining that Jessica was talking dirty on the phone and it grossed her out. She had the option of going to Bill's but, I know that she wouldn't want to her Saleh fuss over invitation colors. Plus, I know she hasn't seen you in a while so I dropped her here. I was on my way to Fangtasia now, I thought it was best if she was here with you."

"Thank you, Sookie. I felt her disturbed emotion through the bond, I assumed she was listening to one of Jessica's stories about her religious parents again. Would you like to come in?"

Sookie smiled and turned it down, Godric closed the door as she got in her car and left. He turned around and saw Eva laying down on the couch on her back staring at the ceiling, "Six more to go. Only six more nights then I am free." Godric laughed at his over dramatic child. He lifted her feel up and sat down, placing her legs on him.

"Six nights are hardly anything for a vampire, Eva." Eva sat up and looked at her maker in the eyes, "Easy for you to say, you aren't a 'baby vamp' and teenager at the same time. All I want to do is drain, fuck, and party myself into a coma. Come on, lets do something."

Godric looked at his child, "Eva, you are grounded." She countered at Godric, "By bill."

He shook his head knowing she was going to get him to do what she wanted. "Eva... Please don't start. I know Bill isn't your maker but, you are residing in his house. He told me that was your punishment and I agreed."

"You are MY maker, you do what you please. Godric you don't need to listen to some vampire not even a fraction to your age. You are Godric of Gaul, 2000 years of power and fighting your way up to superiority, yet you listen to his disciplinary actions? " She moved towards her maker trying to rile him up and make him allow them to go out. She learned how to rile her maker up from how Pam used to do it to Eric in order to do as she wanted.

"Eva, don't play that game with me. You know, it is a very dangerous one." He warned his child. Her attempts were working on him, just as they always have. With her mixture of sexual energy and manipulating situations always had an affect on him, that was the main reason why he turned her. He turned Eric for his warrior heart, Nora for her highly political mind and Eva for her manipulating and tricky ways. She has managed to get everyone wrapped around her finger, she knew it too. She loved the feeling of being in control but, she knew to never use it to hurt anyone unless necessary.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You know you want to play that game. I can feel it." Godric struggled to keep a poker face but, his child was causing him to think, why was he listening to Bill? Bill wasn't her maker, a friend of his but Godric could do whatever he wanted with his child.

Eva looked at him from the side still close to his face, slowly she ran her fingers across his chest and stomach lightly and smiled. She knew he was about to break, "Come one, Godric. Come out and play; I know we will have a good time like always." Godric looked at his child, who was nearly inches away from his face. The teenager part of him wanted to kiss her and go out and break the rules with. Yet, the mature part knew she had to learn to not throw parties wildly like that, then again he understood since she was still a baby. His fangs descended as she got up and walked away from him, "Don't fight it." Was all she said causing Godric to break.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Godric saw child's face light up. She, again, got her way. In public she would never get away with it but, behind closed doors she knew exactly what to do to get him. Eva was on the steps of the stairs, he zoomed up to her.

"I am only allowing you because I haven't seen you in a while, and on top of that you are going out with me." He said trying to make excuses more for himself than her. She winked at him, "Oh I know exactly where. Put jeans and a t-shirt on, I am going to get ready." She practically skipped to her room, to get ready.

* * *

After twenty minutes she was ready, Godric was sitting on the couch when Eva came downstairs in leather pants that hugged her perfectly, a loose fitted green shirt, along with her black pumps. Godric stood up, still taller that Eva by a couple of inches, he was surprised at how fast she was ready.

"Godric. No, what are you wearing? Come." She dragged him back into his room. "Take those off, everything." He just smirked at her as she gave out orders. He watched as she raided his closet, turning around she looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just it amuses me how quickly you want me to take my clothing off, what's the rush for we have all night to do that." She rolled her eyes muttering how conceited he was. He took his clothing off and waited for her to pick an outfit. She grabbed a pair of jeans that hung low on his waist and handed him a blue t-shirt.

"A polo shirt? What are we going to a golf tournament? We need to go shopping for you, soon." He changed while she looked at her hair in the mirror, trying to see the back of it he took the chance to give her a dose of her own medicine. "Please stop checking your ass out, as you say. It's sad to watch stare at something you do not have." He remembered when she said that to a woman at Fangtasia the first time she arrived there.

Eva turned around at him and glared at him. He knew he got her finally. Or at least he thought, "Funny, wasn't too long ago you wanted to tap my ass on the couch." She laughed as she walked out the room, he smiled at how much Pam rubbed off of her.

The two left and went to a vampire bar, that was more like a club scene than Eric's bar."This is where you dragged me too?" Godric said to annoy his child.

"Oh shut up, just dance." Eva grabbed Godric's hand and began to dance. Godric at first didn't like the scene with the the club goers practically dry humping each other but sure enough he got sucked into the scene and began to dance. The two danced for what seemed to be hours and laughed at the scenes of people falling over or bad dancing. At one point there was a dance off, an an older man attempted to do the worm and fell flat on his face causing Eva to laugh at him right in his face while others tried to hide their laughter. The two became acquainted to with a group of vampires that came from New York, they bought them drinks. Luckily, this place sold human donated blood. Afterwards Godric and Eva left and walked back into the car.

"I had a really good time." Godric said smiling at Eva, she was getting over the fact a vampire did a strip tease behind the DJ. "I told you, the later you stay the crazier it gets." The two talked about the bizarre scenes they saw.

Eva looked at Godric, "Let's go shopping!" Looking at his child she continued, "Oh come on! We have so much time left before sunrise." The two pulled into a strip mall that stayed open late to accommodated to their late night customers. "Where do we go first?"

"Let's go in here! This will be fun, maybe you can give me a fashion show at home?" She said with a wink, earning an eye roll from her maker. Walking in the store he questioned her in her ear, "Is that your version of foreplay? Clothes and a man, turn you on?" Eva smacked him on the arm.

"You have hurt my feelings, dearly! I think I might buy some stuff for myself to make me feel better. Like Pam says, their is no better therapy than retail therapy." She walked off.

"I need to limit the amount of time she spends with Pamela." Godric muttered to himself as he followed his new personal shopper.


End file.
